


Crime & Punishment

by Velveteen_Queen (Soulhearts)



Series: BruDick PWP One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne is a Sadist, Dick Grayson is a Masochist, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominating Bruce Wayne, M/M, PWP, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Raw Anal Sex, Spanking, Sub/dom dynamic, Submissive, Submissive Dick Grayson, how many times have I typed out the word anal now?, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulhearts/pseuds/Velveteen_Queen
Summary: “So this is going to be somewhat uncomfortable, as intended.”He could almost hear the smile in Bruce's voice, the sadistic sound making Dick want whatever Bruce was going to do him even more, despite the fact that the other man had warned him it would hurt.“It wouldn't be a punishment, otherwise.”





	Crime & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! I, The Trash Queen, am back with more BruDick PWP. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Once again:  
> 1\. Dick is 21 - this is NOT an Underage.  
> 2\. This is CONSENSUAL.

~

The ride home was completely and utterly silent, both of them slightly battered and Dick more than a little bruised, but it was Bruce for whom he was most concerned about―his grip on the steering wheel looked so tight that the young man was sure Bruce's knuckles would soon snap under the pressure, for they were stark white.

It was obvious to any one who had eyes that Batman wasn't happy.

By the time they'd reached home, however, Dick was done with the silent treatment.

“Come on, Bruce,” he pleaded, slamming the car door behind him as the older man stalked away through the basement and started to strip from his Batman costume, beginning with his cowl and revealing a furious expression. “Won't you at least talk to me? Say something, please. I'm sorry.”

The wheedling finally did it, Dick was less than five feet away when Bruce rounded on him, all fire and vicious spark.

“You want me to say something?” He snapped, throwing his cowl to the ground in a very oppugnant way. “I'll say this: I am beyond enraged that you would endanger your life like that. I cannot believe you disobeyed my orders; you could have _died,_ Dick.”

“I'm sorry,” the young man insisted, wrapping his arms around Bruce's middle in order to stall him from undressing. “Really. It won't ever happen again, I'll make it up to you. Anyway you want, I'll do anything, I swear.”

Bruce growled, “Tempting me will get you nowhere.”

The arms unwound themselves and slinked away slowly.

After stripping and showering, both activities which lacked their usual heated glances and normally well-timed touches, Dick dressed in a loose shirt and sweat pants and moved himself upstairs. He needed a drink, but Bruce was already there, sitting on a chair in the dinning room with a steely scowl.

The expression on his face stalled Dick for a moment.

Bruce stood and pulled out a chair, “Sit.” He ordered. Dick did as he was told, not ready to disobey another order from Batman tonight.

“I'm not going to lecture you, Dick,” he began, taking up his own chair once again. “I don't think you need that. You know what you did was wrong.”

Dick nodded and swallowed hard, beginning to wonder where this was going.

“So I'm going to give you two options,” the man continued. “One: you stay off patrol and missions with me for three months―” already Dick's mouth was open, he could feel protest forming in his throat, but Bruce held up a hand to forestall him. “―or two: I punish you tonight and you learn from this lesson.”

Quickly, his mouth snapped shut again.

It wasn't a difficult decision, not really, but he paused to think about it anyway, even if it was just for show. Gotham needed him, he refused to be benched for three months. Nope, no way.

“Two,” he said quietly. “Option two.”

Bruce nodded, working his jaw.

“Very well,” he said.

~

Bruce had him strip, though the nakedness of his body was only strange due to the fact that the other man wasn't naked along with him, and lie over his lap. Dick knew what was coming. Bruce had disappeared for a few moments and returned with several familiar objects that sent tingly shudders down his spine.

The paddle came down hard and Dick bit back a cry.

“O-one.” He managed.

Again, it connected with his backside.

“Two.” This time his voice was steadier.

The paddle struck him once more.

“Three.”

Again.

“F-four.

Again.

“Five…”

Again.

“Ah―six!”

It went on and on, Bruce occasionally stopping for brief moments at a time to run a calloused hand over Dick's quickly reddening butt and, by the time Bruce was done with him, he was openly sobbing, tears running down his face.

The apologies Dick choked out between sobs did nothing to belay his punishment as Bruce ordered him to stand. On wobbly legs, he managed to do so, resisting the urge to press his cold hands against his throbbing backside.

Bruce had him kneel and Dick settled down gently, careful not to stretch the skin on his back any more than he could help. The older man lifted his Dick's chin with a palm and he knew Bruce was revealing in the control he felt, the absolute submission he was being given as he wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. Dick knew he deserved the punishment, but right now as he looked up into that dark, heatedly lustful gaze, it didn't quite feel as harsh as it should. He was enjoying himself too much―his cock was certainly interested, standing almost half-mast.

Once more he was dragged across Bruce's lap, but this time Dick felt his cheeks being spread apart by two careful hands. Eventually something hard was pressed up against his hole; a thumb, he distantly recognised. It ran gentle circles around the ring and Dick whimpered with anticipation, despite Bruce never once actually breaching him.

“This is a punishment, Dick,” Bruce said when he tried to press up against the finger. “This is not for your enjoyment.” The thumb was removed and Bruce gave an almighty thwack over Dick's butt with his palm. The younger man let out a yelp, unprepared and shocked by the sudden pain, but it devolved into whimpers again. “Stop trying to make this about you.”

Dick clutched at the older man's trousers, loose fitting and comfortable after being out in his vigilante costume all night. “… sorry,” he sniffed, squeezing tighter. “I didn't mean too.”

The thumb returned to his hole and, this time, Dick didn't fight for it, he stayed perfectly still as it pushed gently against his entrance.

“Good boy.” Bruce murmured with delight, drawing soothing strokes down Dick's back with his free hand, tracing the vertebrae of his spine with the most feather-light touches of his fingertips.

When the thumb moved away, he was warned in advance.

“You're dry,” the other man said, sliding another finger repeatedly over Dick's hole in such an oddly relaxing way that he wanted to melt into the touch. “So this is going to be somewhat uncomfortable, as intended.” He could almost hear the smile in Bruce's voice, the sadistic sound making Dick want whatever Bruce was going to do him even more, despite the fact that the other man had warned him it would hurt. “It wouldn't be a punishment, otherwise.”

A single finger breached his entrance, index, if Dick wasn't mistaken. It almost made him tense when Bruce narrated everything he was doing in vivid detail, but part of him thrilled at it, enjoying it far more than he probably ought.

“You're up to my knuckle…” Bruce said as he turned the finger around inside him. “I'm going to add another.” And he did, a second finger stretching him slightly wider but not so much as to make it truly painful. Somehow, he didn't think that would last though.

“Breathe,” Bruce said, resuming his stroking of Dick's spine. “Relax.”

He forced himself to take a deep, shuddering breath, and tried to make his muscles uncoil as he exhaled.

“Good.” Bruce praised, slowly moving the fingers inside him in a slow piston motion. “You're doing really well, Dick. You're taking this much better than I expected.”

His heart fluttered, “… I am?”

The other man chuckled, a low, rumbling sound. “Yes,” he replied. “You're so good for me, but you must learn not to put yourself in danger needlessly.”

“… I know.” He whispered, just as a third finger went in. “I'm sorry― _Ah!_ ” All coherent thought ceased after that as Bruce worked him over, the three fingers inside him twisting and turning for what felt like hours. When they were eventually removed, they came out with an embarrassing squelch and a pop. A horrifying sound Dick absolutely never wanted to hear again. Bruce chuckled when Dick's cheeks flamed and helped the twenty-one-year old to his feet, steadying him when he almost listed too far forward as the older man stood too.

“Alright,” Bruce announced with finality, “Brace yourself. Hands on the chair.”

Dick stepped toward the chair that the older man had previously occupied and placed his palms flat on the seat, still warm from where Bruce's butt had been only moments ago. The other man quickly stepped up behind him and ran a hand over his sore ass one more time, preventing Dick from flinching away with a hand positioned strategically on his hip.

There was some shuffling behind him, but Dick didn't need to look or ask to know that Bruce was shucking his pants. Instead, he took the moment to take a deep breath, trying to relax again―he was oddly nervous and the other man could quite clearly tell.

“You're alright, Dick.” He said, the thumb of the hand resting on his hip started tracing circles on the skin there. The twenty-one-year old could only nod and bite back a desperate whimper as Bruce pushed up against his raw entrance, the man's girth somehow all the wider from the lack of lube.

Dick took in several rapid breaths through his nose and whimpered, making Bruce pause and allowing the younger man to adjust around him. “Hey,” he murmured. “Just take your time. I'm not going to push.”

Dick laughed, but the sound was wet and watery, too distressed to have any actual mirth in it. “I thought you said this was a punishment. Aren't you supposed to push? Make me feel regret for my actions?”

For a second it suddenly seemed that the older man tensed and sighed inwardly at the same time, but his voice came even and the same as before, “A punishment does not mean I will break you, Dick. I will never hurt you like that, I know your limits as well as I know my own. Besides that, I know you regret your actions, you've already apologised repeatedly. _This_ is just to make sure you don't get it into your head to frighten me like that again.”

The younger mulled that over for a minute in his mind, “… you were frightened?” He asked, hardly even noticing that Bruce was gently pushing into him again except for the fact that Dick had to brace himself against the seat once more.

“More than you can know;” Bruce replied, reaching the hilt and dragging back out again in a tortuously slow motion. “Promise me you won't endanger yourself like that again.”

Dick didn't even think about it, he raised a hand behind him as Bruce started pumping in and out of him faster and faster until the burn against Dick's hole was nothing short of cleansing and therapeutic. “I promise,” he swore, the older man's fingers intertwining with his own. “I won't.”

He could almost _feel_ the smile creep onto Bruce's face, “Good.” And with the way the man relaxed behind him, Dick knew the older man wouldn't hold out much longer. True to this hypothesis, Bruce released Dick's hand a moment later and gripped both sides of the younger man's hips, pounding him both hard and fast until Dick had to ball his hands up into fists and drop his head, passive in their exchange as Bruce took him for all he was worth.

The cry he let out when the other man hit him in just the right angle, penetrating in exactly the right spot, seemed to knock Bruce over the edge and he expelled his seed with a hard grunt before pulling out.

Dick sighed, but the exhalation came out hitched along the way. He didn't even notice Bruce was hauling him upward until two strong arms were wrapped around his torso, pulling him back. He collided with the older man's infinitely broader chest.

Dick pouted, “What about me?” _I didn't get to_ _―_

The kiss Bruce gave him was chaste, but dominating. “This was a punishment, Dick.” The older man smiled against his lips possessively, repeating his words from earlier. “Not for your enjoyment.”

The pout deepened, but Bruce just laughed and playfully swatted him on his backside―which was throbbing only slightly less than immediately after his paddling.

“Come on then,” the older man reached up and cupped Dick's chin and neck in a way that made Dick feel like only one word was running through Bruce's mind, _'Mine.'_

The firm grip around his neck was actually kind of nice, having it there made him feel secure because it was _Bruce,_ who wouldn't hurt him. “Let's go up to bed.” There was an unspoken, _“Next round, I'll let you get yours.”_ And Dick smiled back at him.

For a punishment, he certainly felt awfully loved.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kink you wanna see written in a BruDick format? Hit me up!


End file.
